emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8394 (14th February 2019)
Plot Ellis speeds towards Billy but swerves at the last second and crashes into the Pirate Ship, sending garden furniture flying. Jai wants to fill Nicola's old position but refuses to give Nicola her job back, instead tells Laurel that she'd be the ideal candidate. Laurel is unsure about taking Nicola's job but the prospect of more money and better hours is too tempting for the struggling single mother. Marlon returns to Tall Trees Cottage to find Jessie and April are out. When Bob appears to collect April, Marlon call Jessie to find out where they are and is left panicked when Jessie tells him April is with Bob. Ryan buys one of Faith's roses for Dawn. Nicola is upset by the atmosphere between her and Jimmy. Charity sees Chas has been looking at a DNA testing website so inquires whose DNA she's testing. At Keepers Cottage, Victoria tells Ellis they're over. Jessie orders Billy and Ellis to sort this out once and for all, insisting their feud comes to an end now. Jessie soon notices she's got fourteen missed calls from Marlon so calls her husband back and is alarmed to learn April is missing. Jessie tells Billy and Ellis if anything happens to April, she'll never forgive herself or them. Chas explains to Charity about Bear Wolf possibly being Paddy's biological father. Charity encourages Chas to do the DNA test, insisting Paddy doesn't need to know. At that moment, Paddy walks in into the backroom but he doesn't realise what Chas and Charity are talking about. At Victoria Cottage, Nicola places Jimmy's Valentine's card on the sideboard but soon decides against giving it to him. Just as Marlon is about to call the police, April returns home. She explains to a relieved Marlon that she went to the shop to get Jessie a gift as she thought he'd get her something naff. Dan informs Kerry they're going to stay in the Pirate Ship. Kerry thinks he's joking and is far from happy when she realises he isn't. Charity continues to urge Chas to do the DNA test. Laurel worries how Nicola will react to her promotion. Jessie returns to Tall Trees Cottage and profusely apologises to Marlon then tries to explain why she left April alone. Jimmy buys Faith's remaining roses only to immediately throw them in the bin. Jai thanks Ryan for sorting the factory computers and offers him a monthly retainer. Laurel calls by Victoria Cottage to tell Nicola that Jai offered her her old job. Marlon is fed up of being stuck in the endless loop of Billy and Ellis at each other's throats but he can't see it ending as Jessie's sons will always come ahead of him and April. Jessie tells Marlon they need assess what they want from their marriage then walks out. Cast Regular cast *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, bar and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden, living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes